


Puppet

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Twins, Both Izaya and Psyche are gay, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No Incest, No Izaya/Psyche, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Siblings, Psyche is a popstar, Shizuo is bi, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Many in Ikebukuro know Izaya Orihara, but few know his younger twin brother Saiki, at least not by that name. Psyche however, is a different story. Going by the stage name Psyche, the younger twin had a flare for music, pursuing this talent into the industry and becoming a well known popstar. Keeping his face and true identity secret in order to keep his brother's privacy, he writes and performs his songs nation wide, even gaining enough traction to tour over seas.He had been absent from Tokyo for 3 years, finally coming back to take a temporary break from his career and spend time with his beloved elder brother, unprepared for the chaos that would ensue from the mere sight of his face from a certain blond haired man that had no idea he even existed.





	Puppet

Izaya waited patiently at the airport, casually scrolling through his most frequently visited forums, occaisionally checking the chatroom, but remaining a silent observer. In truth, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He hadn't seen Saiki in 3 years, and despite their frequent phone calls, he was more excited than he cared to admit to see his brother. He always watched his brothers performances and interviews, his music such a positive force he sometimes found himself wondering where Saiki finds his inspiration. He was sure Mairu and Kururi were just as excited to see Saiki after his long departure. They had wanted to come to the airport with him, but he insisted they attend school instead, which they were less than pleased about. Honestly he expected them to show up anyway, but it seems they truly did go to school instead. He hadn't told Shinra yet that Saiki was coming back, but he was sure he'd want to see him as well, they got along pretty well in middle school and highschool, Saiki's overwhelmingly positive energy infectious to everyone around him. However, Saiki's presence in Ikebukuro presented a problem. Izaya had enemies, and being identical twins made things dangerous. Saiki was used to it by now he was sure, but still Izaya was nervous. It was different with Mairu and Kururi, few people even knew he had sister's, those that did held no ill will towards for the most part. Shizu-chan would never hurt them, but Saiki shared his face, few could tell them apart, even their parents when they decided to grace them with their presence. If Shizu-chan saw Saiki...

He shook the thoughts from his head. There was no use worrying about this now, he'd cross that bridge when he gets to it, for now he just needed to wait for his brothers arrival. The plane had landed some 30 minutes ago, he wondered what the hold up was, but there was no use getting frustrated, so he continued to sit quietly, watching the terminals for his brothers face. Soon enough, he saw that same mop of black hair he'd known all his life, clad in an oversized pink jacket and sunglass, Izaya couldnt help but chuckle. Pink was always his favorite color.

Saiki looked around for a minute, scanning the area for Izaya, his eyes finally landing on the man as Izaya stood up with a smile. "Izaya!" He shouted, clutching his luggage and running to meet him, throwing his arms around Izaya's neck and hopping in place, wide smile as he giggled. "Its been so long!"

"Relax, you're going to cause a scene." Izaya said, still he couldn't help but grin. "Let go of me already."

"Aw, c'mon! You're no fun!" Saiki pouted, removing his arms from his brothers shoulders. "I brought gifts and everything."

"Saiki please." Izaya said, ruffling his brothers hair.

"No no, PSYCHE remember!" He replied with a smile. "P-S-Y-C-H-E"

"Does it really matter? They're pronounced the same." Izaya chuckled.

"Yes it matters!" He shouted. "So thats what I'm going to be called."

"Right, right." Izaya sighed. "Psyche. How you can tell the difference is beyond me."

"Its your cadence." Psyche said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Izaya simply sighed, helping Psyche collect his luggage and leaving the airport, calling for a cab. The two stuffed the luggage in the cabs trunk before opening the doors and sliding inside. Psyche chatting the entire ride back to Shinjuku about his exploits over seas. Once Psyche starts talking its near impossible to get him to stop, Izaya had forgotten just how much Psyche could talk without realizing it. He couldnt help but chuckle.

"So." Izaya said, interrupting his twin. "Shinra doesn't know you're back in the city yet."

Psyche looked at him with surprise before a wide grin spread across his face. "Give me your phone."

Izaya laughed, fishing the device out of his pocket and handing it to Psyche. He quickly scrolled through Izaya's contacts, finding Shinra's number and immediately hitting dial, holding the phone up to his ear giggling. It rang a few times before someone answered.

_"Helloooo?"_ Came Shinra's cheery voice and Psyche just giggled. _"Izaya?"_

"Guess again!" Psyche said with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

_"Izaya what are you talking about? Did something happen?"_ Shinra said, confused.

"Aw I said guess again!" Psyche pouted, Izaya chuckled.

Shinra was silent for a moment, until finally it dawned on him. _"Psyche...?"_

"Bingo!" Psyche said, his smile so wide and happy that Izaya couldn't help but smile as well.

_"I didn't know you were back!"_ Shinra said excitedly. "When did you get back? How have you been? Why are you on Izaya's phone?"

"I just flew in today from London! I've been sooo busy with work, and I've got an interview tomorrow in west Ikebukuro!" Psyche said, near shaking with excitement. "I thought I'd give you a surprise! I can't believe you didn't know it was me."

_"Sorry! Its been years, I just wasn't expecting it is all. Oh! If you have the time, you should stop by! You absolutely MUST meet Celty! Ah, she's a figure of beauty, so kind and graceful."_ he said, sighing happily.

Even over the phone Izaya could hear Shinra gushing about Celty. He rolled his eyes at his lovey dovey antics as Psyche laughed. "I will!" he said. "The way you've talked about her all through highschool I'm surprised I haven't met her sooner."

_"Then it's settled!"_ Shinra exclaimed. _"I kept my promise, so she doesn't know about you, oh how it burdened me to keep something from her, but now that will change! We'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Tomorrow." Psyche confirmed. "I'll see you then! Bye bye now!" And with that Psyche hung up, turning to Izaya with a smile as he handed the phone back to his brother, Izaya feeling a bit of unease with Psyche's future plans.

"Are you sure you want to go to Ikebukuro? I can't be with you tomorrow, I have an important meeting, it could be dangerous on your own." He said, pocketing his phone.

"I've got too. I have work of my own to do you know, my interview with a local insider about my return to Japan is important, I can't miss it." He said, relaxing back in his seat. "And since I'll be there anyway, why not visit Shinra?"

"If you say so." Izaya sighed. "There's no stopping you anyway."

Psyche grinned triumphantly. "You're worried."

"I'm not." Izaya said, waving his hand dismissively.

"You are. Because you love me!" Psyche teased, poking at his brothers face.

"Of course I do, you're human aren't you? I love all humanity, you should know that by now." Izaya said, looking out the window instead of at his brothers teasing face.

"But I'm your favorite."

"You aren't." He said, but still he was smiling. He couldn't help it. "We're here."

Psyche giggled as the car came to a stop outside Izaya's apartment building, Psyche gazing up in awe at the expensive looking place before laughing again and opening his door, stepping out and giving the driver a thank you. Izaya handed the man a wad of cash before opening his door and stepping out, closing it behind him and heading to the trunk to retrieve the luggage.

They each took a couple bags, walking inside as Izaya greeted the doorman, Psyche looking around with a smile before the head to the elevator, ascending the floors until they arrived at their destination. They exit the elevator together Psyche talking about a new song he was working on as Izaya simply listened, unlocking his apartment door and stepping inside. They both removed their shoes before taking the luggage upstairs to the bedroom Izaya set aside for Psyche's arrival, placing the luggage at the foot of the bed. "So." Izaya said. "I have leftover curry for dinner, how about it?"

"Yes please!" Psyche said, clapping his hands together happily.

After heading back downstairs Izaya stood at the stove, reheating the curry as the rice steamed. Psyche sat on the couch, flipping channels on the tv, landing on a game show that had Psyche laughing out loud. "My secretary has the next few days off, so we don't have to worry about explaining you just yet." Izaya said. "Dinners ready."

Psyche practically leapt off the couch, skipping to the dinner table as Izaya placed a bowl of steaming food in front of him, Izaya sitting beside him with his own bowl. "Thanks for the food!" Psyche exclaimed before digging in. Izaya smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask." Izaya said casually before taking a bite. "Whatever happened to that guy you were seeing in America?"

"Shawn? I dumped him." Psyche said nonchalantly. "He was too possessive. I had to break it off."

"And i didn't even get to meet him." Izaya said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't have wanted to. Trust me." Psyche groaned before taking another mouthful of food.

"Well no point talking about it now." Izaya sighed. "When you finish up be sure to put the dishes in the sink."

"I know I know." Psyche said through a mouthful of food.

Izaya finished his food, taking the bowl and utensils to the sink, deciding he'd wash them tomorrow before checking the time. It was a little past 8 pm, it was still a little early to go to bed, for him at least, he decided to sit at his desk, switching on the monitor and browsing his desktop before opening the chatroom. To his delight Celty was talking about a 'big surprise' happening tomorrow that she simply must be home for. Shinra's told her about Psyche it seems, but not actually telling her who he is. Oh hiw he wished he could see her reaction to his identical twin.

Psyche walked past him and back to the couch, having apparently finished his dinner, plopping back down on the soft cushions and proceeding to flip channels once again. They were silent for a moment before Psyche turned to him. "Since you asked me about my love life it's my turn." He said with a nervous grin. "Seeing anyone?"

Izaya let loose a wild laugh. "Really? You're asking me that?"

"Why not?" Psyche grinned. "You go on dates."

"Not for the same reasons you do." Izaya said with a smirk. "But to answer your question, no. I could never love one person more than another."

"You love me!" Psyche said with a smile.

"Hmm." Izaya hummed, gently turning back and forth. "I guess so."

"Mean!" Psyche pouted, but grinned soon after. "We should go to bed."

"By all means, help yourself. I'm gonna stay up for a bit." He replied, moving the mouse across the desktop to check his email.

"We should go together!" Psyche said with a smile. "Like when we were kids."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "We're 24." he said factually.

"So?" Psyche said with a childish grin. "It'll be like old times! Just for tonight, please?"

They stared at eachother for a moment, Psyche's eyes gleaming almost as bright at his pleading smile, all Izaya could do is sigh. He'd forgotten how hard it was to say no to Psyche. "Fine." He said, standing from his seat. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Yay!" Psyche exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the couch amd damn near running to his brothers side, interlocking their arms and leaning his head on his brothers shoulder.

"You're such a kid sometimes." Izaya said with a laugh.

"Don't be mean!" Psyche pouted. "I'm just happy to be home!"

"Maybe a little too happy." Izaya smirked.

Psyche stuck out his tongue at Izaya before that same bright smile spread across his face, head resting on Izaya's shoulder as they walked. "I've missed you." Psyche said sincerely.

Izaya sighed. "I've missed you too." He replied. "Now get dressed for bed."

"Yea yeah," Psyche said, leaving the room to change as Izaya did so himself, stripping his clothes and redressing himself in a large t shirt and boxer briefs, Psyche reentering the room dressed almost identical to his brother and they both couldnt suppress a laugh. "Figures." Izaya said before laughing once more. "Come on."

Izaya walked towards his bed, slipping under the covers on the right hand side as Psyche did the same on the left, each facing the ither was they lay in bed, Psyche letting out a yawn that Izaya couldn't help but mirror. "Goodnight Izaya." He said happily, closing his eyes and snuggling under the covers.

"Yeah." Izaya replied. "Goodnight Psyche."

**Author's Note:**

> another secret twin au? In my fanfic? Its more likely than you think
> 
> A few notes about this AU. Psyche's real name is Saiki, spelled 才気. So yeah his name is a pun. Izaya and Psyche are actually very close, tho Izaya tries to deny it. He loves his brother, and Psyche loves him in return. 
> 
> Izaya and Psyche went to the same middle school, and Shinra is one of the few people in Izaya's life to know Psyche, having gone to different highschools in Psyche's pursuit of a musical career, going to a well known highschool with a vast music program instead of Raijin, this is where Izaya and Psyche decide to keep each other secret from others.
> 
> As Izaya grew his own career, he thought it best to keep Psyche's existence secret from most people in order to protect him. Shinra agrees to help keep Psyche's life secret, and thus very few people outside of Izaya's immediate circle know Psyche at all. Psyche playing along to his own circle of acquaintances to keep his brothers privacy due to their identical faces.
> 
> Psyche decides to keep his true face and name a secret when he enters the music industry, coming up with the pseudo name "Psyche" and a multitude of ways to hide his face from his fans, keeping an air of mystery about him and going above and beyond to keep his private life private.
> 
> Psyche is a minute younger than Izaya, hes very positive and out going, and tho he doesnt always approve of Izaya's choice and actions, he loves him a lot and is determined to try and mend Izaya's damage. Izaya has bpd, and suffers from acute depression which he denies, and Psyche makes it his mission to get Izaya the help he needs.
> 
> This isnt exactly a fix it fic, but i wanted to play around with the idea of someone getting Izaya and Shizuo to sit down and actually talk to each other, and try for them to make amends.


End file.
